The Barrier
by Ms.Mary-Mac
Summary: The Barrier is falling! The barrier is falling! what will happen when Sabrina and Puck go after sheriff Nottingham and Mayor heart? will Sabrina admit her feelings to puck? Will you like this story?
1. Barrier Break Down

SPOV

*BANG,BANG,BANG* went the metal pots in granny's hands.

"whassahppining?" Daphne mumbled as she got up.

"Lieblings, please get up, we're having a family meeting in the living room." Granny said

"Okay we're getting up." I said.

As we were getting up I heard the faint sound of granny telling Puck to get up. *BANG, BANG, BANG!* "Ow! What was that for?"

"Liebling, get up!"

I silently laughed inside of myself. After Daphne and I went down stairs. Just as we were coming out Puck also came of his room.

"Morning." Daphne mumbled.

When we all got downstairs granny started to explain why she woke us up so early.

"I've been going over the recent happenings and…" she trailed off. "well, I don't know how to say this but, in 3 hours the barrier is going to drop."

"What! How?" I asked worried.

"Somebody made a special potion that will bring the barrier down for 5 minutes, after that the potion can never be made again."

"We can't tell anyone except us." Uncle Jake said

"Wait, why are you telling me then" Puck asked. "and where is Red?"

" we are telling you because we trust you not to tell anyone, and Red already knows and went back to sleep." Granny Relda said

"We can trust him?"I asked sarcasim dripping from my voice.

"That really hurts Grimm." Puck replied pouting.

"Of Corse we can trust him." Daphne said.

"Yeah Grimm, remember I'm the one who saved you a million times." Puck said grinning.

"But if Puck choose to, he may leave." Granny said "I know we can trust him to not do anything horrible.

"Anyway," Uncle Jake Said interrupting the uncomfortable silence, "we need to stop as many everafters as possible."

"and how are we going to do that?" I asked.

"Charming has set up a magical bubble where the old bank used to be, we'll pushed them into the bubble and presto! They're stuck till the barrier comes back up." Uncle Jake said.

"wait a second, Charming? Charming set up the bubble, shouldn't he be one of the everafters trying to escape?" Puck asked.

"Snow has convinced him to stay here." Granny explained

"Then let's get started!" Daphne said cheerily.

Everyone piled into the car and rode off trying to find everfters. Everyone that is except Puck and I, they were going to fly over the forest to look for everafters.

When we were up in the air I finally asked "So have you decided?"

"Decided what?" Puck asked back.

"you know, are you going to leave?"

" If I did you'd be captured within 10 minutes, I promise." Puck said with a grin

"Do you think this is funny?!" I started shouting, "Puck this isn't funny!"

"Well it depends o how you look at it, one way I'm stuck in this town forever, or I escape, never seeing your ugly face again."

"Oh," I said seeing the obvious choice for him.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"It's nothing." I said I would never get to tell Puck my feelings.

"No, it's not nothing, what is it Sabrina?" his grip on my hand getting tighter.

I was startled when he called me by my first name, I was even more surprised when he asked about my feelings.

After that it was silent until we heard Mayor Heart saying 'come on Nottingham, we need to get to the barrier before it drops!'

"come on, we better go bring them to the bank." Puck said.

"Yeah, let's go."

We silently flew down to where Heart was. When we got the ground Puck hesitantly let get of my hand.

"Well I didn't know the circus was town!" Puck shouted as he took out his wooden sword and pointed it at Heart and Nottingham.

Suddenly Nottingham grabbed hand, took out his knife and said "you'll let us get to the barrier or else we'll chop your little friend here."

"Puck, NO not letting them get to the barrier is more important than me!" I shouted at him. " I'm sorry Sabrina." He said and he put his sword down on the ground.

"Good." Nottingham said as he crushed Puck sword into splinters. As he did that I saw a little piece of Puck crumble, I knew how much that sword ment to him, he had killed dragons, goblins, and many other creatures. I couldn't bear seeing him like that.

"Puck." I whispered just as Nottingham pulled me along and took Puck in his other arm.

"You should be thanking us boy, we'll bring you to the other side of the barrier, you'll be free!"Heart said.

"I don't want to leave." Puck mumbled angrily.

I checked my watch, it was one hour till the barrier goes down and we were already were near the edge the forest. Puck nudged me, I looked over at him, he was pointing at Nottingham's knife in his back pocket. I knew what we were going to do, the distract and steal plan.

"How long have we been walking?" I whined

"we are almost there." Heart said.

"how far is almost?" I continued.

"20 minutes at the most."Nottingham said obviously getting angry, all was going according to plan, get him angry Puck turns into a fly grabs the knife and we lead them to the bank. (Nottingham and heart were in front of us.)

"I'm bored." I whined again.

"well, find something to do then." Heart snapped.

"you guys are so NOT helping my mood." I snapped.

"Well too bad!!" Nottingham shouted.

This was it I saw Puck spin on his heels and transform into a small fly. He buzzed over to Nottingham's pocket and pulled his knife slowly out of the pocket, Nottingham didn't even notice. Quickly puck transformed back into his normal form, that was my cue.

"I need to go to the bathroom!"I shouted

"So do I, Nottingham find a place to stop." Heart said.

"The bank is right over there." Puck offered.

"Fine but you better make it snappy, we don't have much time till the barrier goes down." He replied.

When we reached the bank heart said "hey there isn't any bathroom here" she said. But before they could do anything we pushed them both into the invisible bubble that held them in.

"Finally, I got board of their talking." Puck said.

"Me too, come on, let's go find the others."

We found them in the back with the other everafters who said they would help collect other everafters.

"Lieblings! I'm so glad your safe!" granny gushed

Daphne hugged me so tight I thought I was going to explode.

Charming came over to us and said "5 minutes till the barrier goes down."

"How many everafters did we catch?" I asked Charming.

"about ¾ of them and the rest won't be able to do much damage anyways, just the 3 blind mice,

The scarecrow, and others, most of them are of our side though.

"Good." Granny Relda said "now it's up to Puck to- where is Puck?" she asked.


	2. HIC

How did you guys like the last chapter? I hope it wasn't OOC too much! Any way enjoy!

SPOV

"He was here a minute ago!" Uncle Jake

"Puck!"everyone started shouting

"Puck, Puck, Puck!"I screamed tears were starting to form in my eyes, where was he? Did he leave, without even saying goodbye? The only thing I knew was that I needed to find him, I never got to tell him my feelings and now who knows how long it would be till I saw him again?

Suddenly I saw a flash of dirty blonde hair and a ratty green sweatshirt, instantly I knew it was him. I ran, I ran like I never ran before, "Puck, Puck, Puck!!!!" He turned around and grinned his famous grin.

"Well hello Grimm, what's the hurry-" He didn't get to finish, I threw myself at himand sobbed into his sweatshirt.

"W-W-Where we-were y- you?"I sobbed.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" He asked not answering the question

"We didn't –hic- know –hic- where you-hic- were –hic-" I manage to sputter out.

"I was going to see who was leaving, out team is going to be a lot smaller now."

"We were so –hic- worried"

"Don't worry Sabrina." He said trying to calm me down.

"Don't ever do that again." I said starting to calm down.

"I won't, I promise." He started to stroke my hair. I instantly calmed down, Puck's sweatshirt was now soaked with my tears.

"Don't leave me."I said quietly

Before he could say anything else I kissed him on the lips. We stayed like that for a while until we needed to part to get air. Right after we took a second to breath Puck's giant pink insect-like wings popped out of his back and Puck and I soared into the air and we kissed again in the air, it was pure bliss.

When we got back onto the ground Puck said "I believe the words you are looking for are thank-you"

Then I played my part of our little play and gently punched him in the shoulder. Then he pretended to gasp and bent over in pain as we walked over to the group. I said "do that again you little freak and you'll need a dentist!" although I was half laughing.

When we got to the group Granny said "lieblings, where have you been!"

"Just celebrating!" I said.

"oh, Puck where were you?" Daphne asked

" I was watching the people who were leaving." Puck answered.

"We should get going, the bubble around the bank is about to break." Uncle Jake said.

When they got home it was very late so everybody said good night and went to bed, but before anyone moved Puck grabbed me and called attention upon us "I have something to say," then he got down on one knee and said "Grimm,"

"Sabrina."I corrected.

"Sabrina, will you be my girlfriend?"

My heart stopped.

"Puck I

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ooo, cliffie! I know it was really OOC and I'm sorry. When I was writing this I nearly cried, and I NEVER cry. At ANYTHING. Not even during my sister's keeper and let me tell ya, that was sad.


	3. ending

""Puck I….. will be your girlfriend!" I shouted, I jumped up and down excitement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------all done! Hope you liked it!

~Ms. Mary-Mac


End file.
